


METANOIA

by Ainescribe



Series: Swapfell Nether [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Chara is an edgy subject, Chars is a kid, Death, Depictions of Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Overdose, Panic Attacks, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Papyrus is an awkward bean, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans is a Tsundere, Swapfell, Swapfell Nether, Temmie is tired af, Undertale AU, Undertale Saves and Resets, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), asgore needs help, depictions of panic attacks, mentions of abuse, possible frans?, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainescribe/pseuds/Ainescribe
Summary: *The golden flowers must have broken your fall.It took one wrong step and Chara found themselves hurtling into the caverns below, caverns overrun by monsters who’ll do anything to claw their body apart and take their Soul. Cruelty tainted their soul’s and they seemed to follow only one code of conduct: “Kill or be Killed”, leaving the fallen human at a precarious position; one that guaranteed their possible death.Holding onto their hopes that they may survive, Chara travels through the caves to find their way out of this nightmare and possibly change and free the monsters as they go along……and maybe change for the better themselves.Swapfell Nether (c) Ainescribe/XandrathepotatoUndertale (c) Toby Fox
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Papyrus (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Chara & Temmie (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Swapfell Nether [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. -Foreward-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to the Underworld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507725) by [fallen_fell_frisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_fell_frisk/pseuds/fallen_fell_frisk). 



> Updates: Monthly/fortnightly.

**Metanoia**

**(n.) the journey of changing one’s mind, heart self or way of life**

**Welcome to**

** Swapfell NETHER **

❤

Thank you for choosing to read this work. Swapfell nether is an Undertale AU inspired by Swapfell. This work is my own take on Swapfell and while it will still be similar to the original Undertale game in terms of the rote Chara may take, their own character development and adventures in between will be completely unrelated.

Be warned that this work does contain sensitive topics such as abuse, depression, violence, self-harm, PTSD, drug dealing etc. The appropriate trigger warnings will be uploaded in the beginning of every chapter but reader’s discretion is still advised.

The work will OFFICIALLY begin on the 5th of September, 2020. Till then, you can add this book to your library or subscribe to it so that you may keep track. My update schedule will be a little funky as well since I am managing other fanfictions and WIPs at the side along with a related work on the backstories and pasts of the characters; so I will apologize beforehand for slow updates.

However, by default, a new chapter will be uploaded once a month or fortnightly depending on my emotional state. Thank you for understanding and I hope you will enjoy reading this work as much as I did planning it.

❤

**This work is cross posted on Tumblr, AO3, Wattpad and Quotev.**

**If this work is found on any other site without my permission or knowledge, please inform me.**

**For more things on The Nether from character trivia to worldbuilding or if you have anything to give me or ask, feel free to drop by at my Tumblr writing blog:**

[Ainescribe](https://ainescribe.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: The child.**

**{Warning: This chapter contains mentions of abuse, death, alcohol consumption and overdose and other elements of depression. Please read with caution}**

* * *

Ebott springs was decent place to stay in, according to brochures and pamphlets. It was still developing, now stuck on the spectrum between the transition from a town to a small city while still retaining some of its charm. Usually occupied by those who are now focusing on starting and raising a family or those who have now past the prime of their life and withdrew for peace and quiet, to an outsider would consider it the picture of a perfect little town.

But things weren’t always what they seemed. From the shadow of the infamous mountain that loomed over it to the tiny parts tucked away inside alleys and behind buildings, the municipality and mayor shrouded the uglier sides to it. The poorer parts were never noticed, people would skip over the filthy bars, the prostitution rings, the run down streets and buildings and the washed out looks the inhabitants wore. People never cared much about the murder of a little girl who lived in the alleys with the sewage and trash.

And no one came when there was a cry of help.

The woman’s stance was slouched as she stumbled into the old, musty smelling apartment, breath reeking strongly of alcohol. Her eyes were bloodshot, gaze hazy while she scanned the small space, pressing her hand into the wall to support her teetering weight. Pushing herself forward, she collapsed on the battered grey couch that reeked of cigarette ash and shifted her body to face the ceiling, battling down the bouts of nausea, foul bile that threatened to creep up her throat.

“Chara!” She snapped out, head pounding. No sooner did the word when there was a patter of footsteps, a child stumbling into the room with panic. They paused in front of her and she shot them a look of critical loathing, an expression so graphic the child cowered back, opting to look down at their bare feet.

The woman didn’t see their haggard appearance, not the bruises on their wrists and joints, not the scars on whatever sickly pale skin that was exposed. She didn’t see how weak and malnourished they looked; all she felt was rage.

Rage from looking at a face that belonged to someone she once loved. Grimacing, she hastily beckoned them closer and when their didn’t step close enough, with movement unexpected from someone in a condition like hers, at the verge of a drunken stupor, she grabbed them roughly by the sleeve of the oversized sweater they wore and dragged them towards her. She could still feel the intense sadness and the bartender from the club shooing her away and telling her to return back to this shithole put her in a worse off mood.

She wanted to forget.

“Get me the beer in the ridge.” She croaked out, voice sharp as a knife. The child, Chara started with alarm, dull green eyes flashing with silent protest. The woman snarled. “Don’t look at me like that you fucking shit!”

They flinched with a soft whimper and the action only angered her more. “Get me what I want!” It was a sick irony how childish she sounded, but she didn’t care. Anima had seen enough of everything, the fucks at her workplace, her husband left her with her freak of a child to raise alone.

Said youth obediently disappeared around the corner where the kitchen was fit into a small niche then came back with a large bottle, shoulders hunched with discomfort. She snatched the glass object and feverishly popped the cap off, downing the bitter liquid quickly. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Chara retreat back into the bedroom and her fist clenched, throwing the metal cap in their direction. They let out a yelp when it bounced off the wall and crashed into a broken glass bowl, startling them.

She heard their feet thud over the floor, signaling that they had stumbled away. Taking another sip from the bottle, Anima felt the burn of alcohol, the numbness that spread throughout her body. Her drinking habit had increased over the past few weeks and the affects began to show drastically but her mind and soul now devoid of care squashed down any sense of reason and horror. Her insides griped like there was a literal war that was waged within her.

She didn’t know how much time had passed, her senses now blurred and indistinguishable between each other.

Her breathes grew shorter by the time she finished the drink, bile rising to the back of her throat, choking her. She couldn’t get up considering how weak she felt, so she stayed there and shut her eyes, letting out a haggard sigh.

For a split second she saw familiar green eyes and crisp brown locks, the mischievous glint in those emerald hues cracking a smile out of her. The vision flickered when she reached out to him then diminished, leaving her in the stink of the couch and the feeling of slipping into darkness.

She heard a soft whimper and a small hand grip hers, warm and mildly scarred and suddenly, for the first and last time, she smiled at the child before her.

___

Chara ran silently over the streets, taking in deep short breaths. For a moment, they paused, controlling the sobs that threatened to burst out of their small body and leave them a blubbering mess then and there. Their feelings were conflicting, clashing against each other; on one hand they were mildly relived when they watched the life flash and fade out of their mother’s eyes but another part felt inexplicably empty and desolate.

Abuse both physical and emotional had pushed them closer to insanity and suicide, something they had been enduring for six whole years after the death of their father when they were still four. Their mother’s actions, though unjustifiable was still driven by her own grief and hatred and while Chara hated her for taking it out on them in a way as horrific as she did, they couldn’t help but care about her, love what she once used to be, what she could have been, who she really was underneath all that depression and anger.

Maybe it was a curse they looked so much like their father. Chara was never exposed to what their life could have been after his death, them being far too young to see the opportunities it had offered. Their dreams were small, subjected only to thoughts of living with their parents and caring for them for the rest of their life. Their mother barely let them leave the apartment and the times that they did, they forced themselves back inside the moment someone looked at them in a way that made their spine lurch.

Having never experienced anything, the only window they had being the torn, old picture books from their younger years about princesses, shapes and colors. They could barely read having never experienced proper education, three to four letter words being the most they could manage. Their mother’s wrath had frightened the voice out of them when young thus they had spent the past year in silence, barely stating a single word in fear of the woman lashing out.

Under normal circumstances, Chara would have considered themselves free from the restrictions they once had, but their situation was similar to the situation a caged bird was faced with. They were shut away all their life with barely any connections to the world outside and once attaining freedom like the bird, they were suddenly exposed to things they never knew of. Their wings were clipped, so they could barely fly, their guardian was harsh so they couldn’t trust another without worrying about being hurt and they couldn’t survive and fight back if they were ever caught and torn apart by a predator.

Gritting their teeth together, they squashed down the feelings and glanced up at the stars, the night casting its charm and glow on the buildings and pavements. For once, they watched the sight before their hues slid over the small structures that housed the residents of their neighborhood and landed on the faint outline of Mount. Ebott, the tall dark shape jutting out from behind the houses. They pressed their lips together, feeing something lurch and drop in the pit of their stomach.

There was still one thing that they had caught on from overhearing talk and gossip, even mutters from her mother; the legend the mountain’s reputation was built upon—the very reason why it was ranked one of the most hazardous places in the continent. Nobody knows why Ebott was a walking ticket to no return but Chara had heard one adult drop the possibility of monsters living within its caverns.

They didn’t know what to believe but the despair that clenched at their Soul was too much for their young mind to bear. Picking at their finger nails nervously, they considered the idea. There was an unpleasant tingle up their back when they mulled over the thought of ending their life but the heaviness outweighed it, stepping on the cry of reason and snuffing it out.

“Chara?” A voice suddenly called out and they tensed, snapping their head towards the general direction of the voice. The shadow shifted and a taller figure stood there, eclipsing any light behind them. They felt the blood rush to their head in their state of panic on being found out, taking a few steps back. “What are you doing here? Where is your mother?” They felt hands grip their shoulders to root them in place and a scream tore through. Shaking the hold off of them, they quickly sped down the road towards the mountain.

“Wait!”

The cry fell on deaf ears. They kept going.

Concrete slowly gave way to dirt, the moments a blur that raced past their eyes as they barely registered their surroundings. Somehow, they managed to get to the outskirts where the houses grew more scattered and squeezed through a hole in the messily constructed wire fence erected around the base of the large structure. Up close, Ebott looked much more intimidating with the moonlight casting out it’s glow and illuminating a few pine trees that illuminated the base.

Once they were at the other side of the fence, they fell to their knees and coughed violently, their body weakened from the workout they subjected themselves through. They had to be more careful now if they had to save their stamina for the climb, so they pulled themselves into the shadow of the woods, out of the vision of any prying eyes. They sat back for a few moments, ducking their head under their arms, the negative thoughts slowly creeping back up.

They didn’t know how long they were lying there, or when they had fallen asleep but Chara woke to find themselves leaning against a tree trunk, sunlight filtering through the shade. They blinked once, then twice ridding themselves of any sleepiness and got to their feet, trying to speculate how they got there in the first place. It was only a few seconds of disorientation, their memories returning full force soon after.

A sob built up in their chest and a few tears slowly fell from their cheeks. Chara wiped them away with a dirty sleeve, furrowing their eyebrows with frustration at the amount of negativity building up. Rubbing their arms down, they took one staggering step forward, then another towards the summit. Hopefully they’ll disappear like everyone else. The feeling returned once more, that tiny spark of indecisiveness that almost made them rethink their decisions.

Chara pushed it down and soldiered on, stepping on a few stray rocks and falling on their knees a couple of time, reopening old cuts and wounds. The incline slowly grew steeper and some more of their strength sapped away while they walked. Pushing aside a few leaves they looked up at the sky and realized they were barely halfway up the peak when the sun slowly began to sink in the west. They heaved in a few breaths, eyes landing on a cave. So far, no harm had come to them and they were beginning to question the myth’s validity.

From what they did know, the mountain was home to bloodthirsty monsters. At times, when they’d be bored from sifting through the tattered picture books they had, Chara would lie down on their mattress back at home and think about the possibilities of monsters existing. It seemed unreal that a whole race lived right next door, so they dismissed it as superstation. Besides, if they DID exist why didn’t they approach human settlements?

Chara decided to investigate the cavern before them, a large looming structure that bored into the side of the mountain. If it was safe, they could rest here a while without being seen. There was a low probability that someone would come to find them, their mother made it quite obvious that they weren’t cared for at all by the people who lived in the neighborhood—the people who knew they existed. Stepping into the cave, their vision darkened at the lack of sunlight filtering in. they still took a step forward though, breath shaky.

For some reason, they found themselves hunching their shoulders and letting out tiny hoots and whimpers. The darkness in the grotto almost seemed to be creeping up the walls, every tiny sound echoing through the walls. Their ears buzzed and their skin felt clammy and cold; Chara hated the dark and they were beginning to regret their decision entering the cave. Stopping where they were, they turned on their heel to retrace their footsteps, only to feel some earth give away beneath them.

They fell back and instead of meeting hard ground, they found themselves hurtling through a tunnel, a hole of sorts that they missed due to the darkness in the cave.

Down.

Down.

Down.

They fell for what seemed to be hours and the feeling of impending death settled on them. A fall like this will kill them instantly and Chara’s initial resolve to disappear gave way to protest and terror. They didn’t want to die. They didn’t want, not so soon. Images flashed through their eyes, their childhood and the possibility that the world was much more than that apartment and their abusive mother. They let out a scream, a cry, a tantrum as they continued to fall through the black hole.

Then they landed on their back and their vision turned black for a split second before their consciousness returned. Instead of hard ground, they were greeted with softer padding and they had the fleeting sensation of arms encircling them into a comforting, protective embrace. Petals flew up into their field of vision, then wafted down gently. Chara fell themselves catch a breath, heart racing faster than ever. They tried to calm themselves down, the shock of the fall slowly beginning to deteriorate. Their breathing slowed from its initial rasp and they painfully picked themselves up, body aching.

The padding, they realized, turned out to be flowers that were intermingled with stuffing and polyester. A sort of light seemed to hang around the caverns, though they weren’t sure what it was; but it resembled a halo that engulfed the flower patch, casting a golden glow around the room. They desperately looked for the source of light, but couldn’t find it so they gave up and fell back on the flowers again, sniffling and choking on their tears. They didn’t know why they were crying. Was it because they were overwhelmed from the turn of events that took place, the fleeting pain they felt from the fall or the relief from not dying. Maybe it was all three. They weren’t sure.

Curling themselves up, they felt the warmth again and a feeling they couldn’t really describe. It was slightly intimidating, like standing in the presence of a stern sibling or parent but simultaneously coaxing them into a foreign safety. Even with their addled mind, Chara could feel a soft voice whisper in their head and they tried to decipher it, screwing their eyes shut in the process.

**_*Name the fallen human:_ **

**_*Frisk._ **

They welcomed the sensation and hummed silently, breathing in and out. The air smelt musty, contrasting with the freshness that overloaded their lungs when they were venturing through the forest. A faint rustle got their attention and they pushed themselves up again, startled while they scanned the area. A shadow darted within their line of vision, something black and purple. It skittered into the darkness, then stopped, just within their field of vision.

Chara didn’t know what came over them, but they quickly scrambled to their feet, even though they screamed in protest and broke into an awkward, painful run after the creature. It froze in place, then darted into the caverns once more. They slipped a couple of times pursuing whatever it was, scuffing their knees on dry, hard rocks but they kept going on until stone gave way to brick and the floor turned more even. Their footsteps echoed through the hall and they looked forward, just in time to see the creature disappear behind an open door.

They wasted no time and followed after, holding out their hands and grabbing the creature. It felt soft, almost plush and it let out a high pitched screech, wriggling in their grasp. Alarmed, Chara dropped it and backed away, breathing heavy. The creature shuffled to the center of the new room, whining then paused at a tiny spot where twilight filtered through the ceiling. They finally saw it clearly, a beaten, torn and murky doll.

Alarm rang in their throat and it seemed equally affected, cringing at their yelp. It kept a safe distance away from them, button nose twitching with anxiety. Chara took the time to quickly take in their appearance. The doll seemed to resemble a mix between a cat and a dog from their picture books, colored white, now a dull gray from the wear of time. One pointy ear was ripped off, leaving behind a mass of fluff that was nearly obscured by its dark grey hair which was cropped to it’s shoulders. It wore what seemed to be a long sleeved turtleneck, black with purple stripes with a large purple scarf that obscured the bottom half of their head.

They were shaking visibly and Chara didn’t dare make a move either. They knew how it must be feeling and opted to keep their distance, partly afraid of the unpredictability of their actions. Then it finally relaxed, though its ears kept twitching, as if on the lookout for a certain sound that meant danger. Chara didn’t approach them yet though, as innocent as it looked, they were still too afraid and their hand fisted to the side before they released it in panic. Were they about to react aggressively? They didn’t want to do that…no ever…

A hum resounded in their head, but they brushed it aside. “Come closer…” A voice suddenly rang out; it sounded slightly crackled but childish and innocent. Chara started with shock when they realized the source was the doll who was now sitting upright. When they didn’t comply, it—he sighed. “I guessed…I don’t blame you for not trusting me and all…being a talking doll and the whole shebang.” A nervous laugh tittered out of them and Chara stayed silent, feeling their body shake at the surrealism.

There was no other explanation, they realized, head spinning. The legends…the monsters…they were real. Why on earth would they be talking to a doll unless they hit their head too hard? A screech escaped their mouth before they could hold it back and they hunched their shoulders, cupping their hand over their mouth. The doll cringed, ears flattening and head bowed. A remorseful whine escaped out of him.

“Don’t yell!” he snapped, tone a little harsh and Chara flinched. His eyes melted to mild regret and he shook his large head. “I-I I’m sorry! I just…you need to be more careful is all.” He let out another sigh. “But I guess it’s finally settled in? Then I guess you must have heard some stories about this place up there.” The doll fell silent, waiting expectantly for an answer. He seemed a little anxious about something.

Chara nodded and his ears flattened. “You can’t talk…can you? The others usually did before…” The doll mumbled. “But…w-we can work around that! Yo there, human! I’m Temmie the Tem doll and uh…” He trailed off, trying to find the words to use in his sentence. “Ah well…you might know about the monsters living down here then.” The child felt their spine grow cold under all the panic and confusion and they felt a lump build up in their throat.

“And I think it’s safe to say you won’t survive here.” By now the doll, Temmie was rambling, his face contorted to a panicky expression. It didn’t help sooth Chara’s nerves in any way, especially with the way his tone seemed to take a higher, shrill pitch. “I know it sounds bad, but this place is governed by one rule so hear it out and hear it well: ‘Kill or be Killed’ and if you don’t stick to it, you will never make it. The monsters out here are ruthless…they aren’t what they used to be…”

His tone cracked at that and a tear welled down his cheek. “And you being a human makes this situation worse, understand? They will stop at nothing to get your Soul…absolutely NOTHING, so you need to start moving right NOW. At least before **Asgore** gets here.” The hint of hysteria was enough to have Chara wail softly, squeezing their eyes shut with terror. They heard him gasp and let out a strong of unintelligible mumbles before a soft thud sounded out.

“Oh nono, don’t cry…it’s my fault…you look like you’ve been through a lot and I just dropped all of that onto you…I’m sorry.” He whispered. Chara sniffed and opened their eyes again, vision slightly blurry. Temmie was a little closer now, his face slightly obscured by the light. “But if there’s one thing we need to do, it’s to start moving. The smaller monsters won’t be much of a problem…if you avoid them, they won’t attack you. Just avoid Asgore. Big guy, goat, huge horns, very noticeably insane…” the comments kept coming and the child kept nodding while trying to keep up with him. Temmie then settle, ears twitching again. “He usually makes his rounds and he’ll be here soon. We need to get a head start.”

Temmie quickly got to his feet and scuttled forward, towards the darkness of the cavern. Chara didn’t follow, apprehension flaring in their chest and they saw him stop to look back, black eyes glinting with a feeling they couldn’t put their finger on. Chara knew better than to trust someone they just met—people hurt them too many times to count and what was to say that Temmie, as ridiculous as it sounds, would hurt them the same way their mother would?

“You can trust me.” He whispered out. “Please…I don’t want another human to die while I just sit by and watch. Please…give me this chance.” His pleading tone struck a nail and their chest gave a tiny twinge. They couldn’t protest in any way to the pleading tone Temmie held and cautiously crept after him. He waited for them to catch up to him before speaking up once more. “I’m kinda scared of leaving you behind…here, how about you pick me up so that we stick together?”

It was an innocent request but Chara raised their eyebrows, hesitating for a second before inclining their back and holding out their arms. Temmie clambered on and shifted his position so that he was comfortable in their hold. He stuck a paw out in front of him with a small smile. “No we go forward. Step lively though and be careful.” They nodded and broke into a slow jog, hunching their shoulders and squeezing Temmie closer to their chest as they disappeared into the shadows.

“Do you have a name?” He asked softly and Chara hunched their shoulders. A soft voice lingered out and Temmie blinked. “Chara? That’s your name? That’s a pretty one.” They frowned with slight bewilderment at how Temmie seemed to catch on to it even when they did nothing to relay that piece of information to him. Names held power and they were slightly uneasy at the thought that a complete stranger would know it. Even so, they shrugged it off; it was probably some magic at play.

There was a small flicker at the end of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more intel, possible artwork etc or if you have any questions or queries, check out my [Tumblr (Ainescribe)](https://ainescribe.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [SWAPFELL NETHER ON TUMBLR](https://ainescribe.tumblr.com/post/628421296085237760/metanoia-n-the-journey-of-changing-ones-mind)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara travels through he catacombs of the ruined Haven only to realize it isn't as safe as it was meant to be.

**Chapter two:** **The Haven**

**{Warning: This chapter contains mentions of child abuse, trauma, panic attacks and PTSD. Please read with caution.}**

* * *

The catacombs were larger than they had expected, leaving Chara edgy and anxious. The sound of their footfalls bouncing off every surface made Temmie tense and cringe in their hold; they could see the doll battling down the urge to tell them to be quiet.

A few torches lined the walls of the ruins, burning an intense purple-white as if lit up my unknown means. Chara had never seen flames of that color before and had stopped to observe one torch. The blaze twisted and danced, streaks of violet, blue, white and red writhing and sparking out. It was oddly beautiful…but it looked deadly at the same time. They wisely decided to keep their distance from them and continued through the winding passages. They tripped a few times and nearly fell face first if they hadn’t set a foot in to stabilize themselves.

Temmie mumbled something under his breath, followed by a small giggle and when Chara shot them a questioning look, he would wave it off with a, “Oh nothing…just remembered something funny.” Then his amused expression would morph back to its usual anxious set.

The path slowly straightened out and Chara found their vision adjust with the dim lighting of the sporadic torches. They were half annoyed at the flimsy arrangement; you could expect a child to feel frustrated about such a disadvantage especially when they were so tense at the idea of a monster popping out of the darkness and tearing them apart.

When they could finally see their surroundings to a certain degree, they could make out the outline and shapes of fallen pillars, the cracks that spider webbed over the off blue and grey tiles and bricks of the walls and the rubble that heaped over at the base, a pile of stone that final gave way to time and collapsed. Taking some time to observe a little more of their surroundings, they focused their gaze on the walls. There were boards of wood covering what used to be windows and Chara paused, trying to peer through the tiny glimpses.

“This place once used to be a town.” Temmie piped up. “There’s this spot in the Haven where you can see a whole landscape of buildings…it’s all falling apart now but it’s still quite a view.” They saw what he meant, catching sight of a few rows of buildings. Somewhere in the distance, though they could barely see it was a large black mass and they looked at it with burning longing and fascination. “We better keep going.” The doll stated.

Chara hummed, continuing on after sparing one last peek and carefully scrambled over a pillar that blocked their way. They glanced back and blinked to see scorch marks littering its surface, degrading the granite to a point where a large person could step over it with a little elbow grease. A part of them was curious to know what might have blasted through such hard rock but another part of them didn’t want to meet this person.

Finally, they seemed to enter a new area, considerably bigger than the narrow passage they had to walk through. They assumed it was a clearing and it was better lit, torches lining the path towards a pair of stairs that curved towards each other on a stone parapet a good height above them. More windows, boarded up as well were situated on either side.

It must have been a fancy stairway once upon a time and it still retained its beauty though in a more wild and mystical rather than elegant way. The marble stairs were now crumbling in certain places, a good portion having been collapsed in the right stairway. Chara felt like they had stumbled across an old civilization as they scanned the sight.

Between the winding stairs was a patch of scarlet leaves and a broom that was leaning against a wall signs of it being recently swept up showing. Not a single sprig was out of place, all meticulously bunched up into that designated spot. The leaves further clustered around a polished granite fountain that was still holding water in its vessel. A dilapidated statue stood in the center, head cut off. Chara suppressed a shiver at the sight of it but couldn’t help but admire its beauty.

From a corner of Chara’s vision, they spotted a tiny shine that seemed to break through from the leaves. They had barely begun their ascension up the stairs when they slowly, almost tentatively retraced their steps and approached the pile of leaves.

“Chara, what is it?” Temmie asked, unhappy with their sudden distraction but they ignored him for the time being, opting to shift their hold on him so that he was now nestled between the crook of their arm. With their free hand, they pushed aside some leaves to reveal an almost incandescent light that shone brighter than the torches that lit their way. Chara shielded their eyes but to their mild confusion, Temmie seemed unfazed, almost bewildered at their actions. Could he not see it?

Blinking a few times, they saw the light was actually a star of sorts and they nearly questioned the probability of it having fallen from the sky. It was vaguely shaped to four points but it seemed to constantly shift and twinkle. They looked at Temmie, who didn’t seem to notice it; but he caught on to their enquiring glance and mild surprise filtered into his eyes.

“Oh, you can see them?” he asked. “You must be looking at a SAVE star. There are things like these all over the Underground. Only monsters with Determination can see them like you can…but as for using them…” He frowned slightly and looked at the general direction of the star. They did as well, admiring the soft glow it let out now, a mix between orange and bright yellow. It was a pretty sight and Chara felt oddly comforted again, similar to strange sensation they had when they were on the bed of flowers. “Try touching it. Maybe it will help.”

Chara didn’t like that this was all hanging on a ‘maybe’ or ‘what if’ but their hand reached for it anyway since the shine was so inviting. Their fingers grazed against its center and instead of their hand being scorched or burnt like a tiny part of them expected, it seemed to fill their entire body with an exhilarating emotion, what seemed to be a tiny push, a reason. It was like a whisper that coursed through their every vein. It felt like comfort, like home.

***Frisk LV 1**

***Thinking of how beautiful this place must have been and Temmie’s guidance fills you with DETERMINATION.**

***File Saved.**

They couldn’t pinpoint the gender of the voice that murmured the words into their ear, but it was gentle, almost motherly in a sense. A new feeling coursed through their chest, one they have rarely felt before: HOPE. Chara suddenly found themselves though slight, yes, filled with the resolve to keep moving on. Temmie looked up at them with searching eyes and for the first time since falling, they smiled a small, wobbly anxious smile. His ears twitched as he returned it, looking genuinely pleased.

“So you can use them?” He asked and Chara gave a small nod in reply, still trying to process what may have just happened. He let out a soft breath and shifted his position for a little more comfort, black eyes hazed over slightly. “Then that’s good. Whenever you see those stars, you have to Save your progress. It’s going to help a lot in the long run, I can give you that…what is it?” He squeaked out. They still felt lingers of the feeling and it was enough to move their body up the stairs. They heard Temmie let out a soft breath.

The stone beneath them crumbled a few times, sending a cold, clammy feeling up their spine and numbing their hands. The impact of time had aged and weakened the rocks considerably, turning what was once tough marble and granite into flaking structures with weak foundations. The fear returned once more during the ascension and their steps grew more cautious, this time pausing a few times to see if it could support their weight. Temmie let out an impatient noise and patted his paw on the arm.

“Hey, if someone as big as Asgore can travel up these steps, it shouldn’t be a problem for you.” He stated, expression set in a deadpan. Chara wanted to protest but as usual, their throat constricted and no sound could escape them. Instead, they sped up a little and soon, they managed to get to the top of the stairs. Another doorway stood before them, decorated with carved metal and granite encased with vines, a faintly familiar symbol etched on.

Chara stopped to take a quick but rapt peek at it. It was slightly faded, but it still stood boldly out against the door, a deep, rich black that formed three triangles at the base and a winged circle that seemed to be descending down above them. They wondered what it meant but didn’t try to ask Temmie with the minimal amount of time in their hands.

Instead, they lay the doll down to press their palms on the door, brows knitted together as tried to pry it open. They felt their companion move at their feet and from their peripheral vision, saw his arms elongate and aid them in their endeavor.

They were a bit too focused on their task but the fascination grew within their gut. Finally, with a massive groan, the door gave way and groaned them access to move on to the next area. It was another room, this time considerably smaller in size to the previous one, four torches lighting up each corner. A few vines managed to grow in the meager light. On the floor before them were a few metal switches set down with a closed doorway blocking their path that had a lever next to it.

“Right…so down here, monsters build these things called puzzles and traps, mechanisms that are meant to distract, delay or trap a human like you.” He explained. Chara was genuinely bewildered at this portrayal, their experiences with puzzles being paper based like crosswords from the old newspapers lying around to riddles and the tiny cardboard pieces when put together form a complete picture. They were in no way dangerous or distracting but with the dolls’ warning lilt, they knew that these things weren’t a joke to simply pass by. They looked at him expectantly and Temmie sidled up to the panels.

“These things used to have hints on plaques and boards, but Asgore ended up destroying them. A lot of the newer monsters ended up dusting because of how deadly some of them are.” Temmie mumbled softly, ears twitching. His voice was cracking again, this time with anger and frustration. He walked over to the switches, then beckoned to Chara who started with the sudden call and stumbled after him.

“I think I remember the hint, though. It went along the lines of ‘the lines of separation between what we see is thin. What could be a symbol for the wrong can be a sign of optimism and a trigger for unity’.” He recited, then glanced up at Chara, asking for any ideas. “There are nine panels here…if we step on the wrong one…then…” his tone trailed off when Chara spotted red splashed on the surface of one and they suddenly felt sick.

Temmie continued his thoughtful muttering, scrutinizing the panels. “I know the answer…I do…” he mumbled. “I just…I don’t remember.” He sounded small. “A symbol of wrong but also one for optimism and unity…well, a heart? I mean the Souls…I…” Chara shifted in place, looking at the panels themselves. “OH!” Temmie burst out and they flinched. “I think I have it. You need to step on the six switches to make an ‘X’. I’d do it myself, but uh…this thing needs some weight and I don’t have much muscle on me.”

Chara obeyed him and stepped on the buttons that he pointed out. The first one gave way under their feet and sank down, the soft click and vibration of sophisticated machinery whirring under their bare feet. They flinched, the foreign sensation duly unwelcome and hoped off the switch, quickly moving towards the next one and pressing it down. A sharp ring sounded out and they looked at Temmie for a sign of affirmation. He looked relieved.

“Great, now just pull down the lever.” He instructed and Chara did so. There was a clang and the door slowly slid open, revealing the path that was blocked prior. A smile crept up their face and they glanced at Temmie, quickly gathering him in their arms. They passed by a broken metal plaque that was partly singed and melted. They could barely make out the writing on it; Chara wasn’t very adept at reading in spite of their ten years existing in this world.

Perhaps it was the restricted and minimal access they had, they didn’t know but their mind wandered back to their mother and their chest clenched with a mix between frustration and sadness. They despised the fact that they still missed her and quickly walked away from the sign when the words jumped up and muddled their mind.

“Quickly.” Temmie whispered and they picked up their pace. This room was longer, a hallway of sorts, they decided, that stretched across till the end. Two streams, smaller than most but wide enough to hamper any progress without a bridge. There was one more sign, this one burnt as well so they walked right past it, over the wet, mossy boulders and stepping stones set across the streams that had them slip over and nearly lose their balance (but thankfully didn’t happen). They knew they’d probably break apart if that were to happen and the thought was no pretty.

Eight levers lay across with a metal grate beneath each of them and Chara faltered, eyeing the sight with intimidation. The exit was blocked by a row of spikes, too high for them to clamber over and too sharp and deadly to risk it. Temmie was still shaking, but he still managed to clear his head enough to speak up again. “Asgore had marked the switches before.” He whispered, voice strained. “Before he…ah, what I’m trying to convey is that maybe the paint did wear off completely. You’re supposed to flip them in the correct order I think.”

Chara stepped forward carefully and squinted at the walls, trying to find any markings that remained on. There, they spotted the remnants of bright yellow paint that had faded slightly, faint words scrawled out above the switches: MI, LA, DO, TI, FA, DO, RE and SO, with the exception of the repeated word being labeled in green. They mainly consisted of two letters, so the child was able to read them without getting overwhelmed in any way.

Chara looked at Temmie questioningly, looking for any prompts to pull them and the doll nodded, leading them to the first one. He read the words, his black eyes brightening in. “of course…it’s an octave!” He realized and the child’s confusion grew. They looked at the doll helplessly, silently pleading for a clearer explanation. He chuckled softly, holding up a paw at one lever. “You know…in music. There’s a particular order in which the letters are placed so it’s not gibberish.” He explained. “Maybe try that one!” He pointed to the lever marked ‘DO’ with the green labeling.

Gripping the handle that was wrapped around with a damp, foul smelling rag, they pulled the lever downwards, standing on their tiptoes to reach it to do so. With an audible ‘CLANG’, it slid down and Temmie let out a shriek, his arms suddenly lengthening to push the wall. Chara, in that moment of disorientation, fell back just as a couple of deadly spikes shot up from the grate, nearly mauling them.

“I think it’s supposed to be the one with the yellow label.” Temmie stuttered, his voice squeaky. “I’m so sorry…I…I almost got you killed.” The child felt their chest ache at the sight of his visible despair and shook their head, forcing a small smile on their face; even though their body felt cold, like their blood stopped pumping through their veins. They were thankful he managed to get them out of the way or else they would have…died.

Their companion frowned. “You…okay…” he mumbled. “Let’s try again.” Chara nodded and patted their hands, frowning at how they were now faintly stained brown. Temmie stared at it with horror, looking sick. They didn’t catch the expression though and picked themselves up, this time working on the once that had the yellow labels first in the sequence the doll recited: ‘DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO’. When the last lever was pulled down and the brown practically coated their hands, there was a loud crack and Temmie nodded.

They took that as a sign to continue on their path and crossed the second set of stepping stones, stopping for a second to wash their hands in the water. The rusty spikes had now slid down into the floor, leaving a clear way of escape and Chara rushed through, heart pounding and ears buzzing. They were almost afraid that the spikes would shoot up again like in the puzzle before if they stepped on it but nothing happened. They heaved a small sigh.

The newer environment was no different, even smaller in fact and barely lit as well. By now Chara was used to the darkness and padded forward, glancing at a dummy that stood in the corner. It seemed worse for wear, looking like it had been dragged through hell and back with the amount of rips and slashed across it. Its body was crooked and it looked pitiful against the cracked walls behind it.

Its button eyes seemed to be watching them carefully and they swore it let out a soft hoot and shifted to the side. Pressing their lips together, they took a tentative step forward and gave the dummy a small, but gentle poke on its nose. It leaned back and let out a small sneeze, making them take a step behind, startled. A soft gasp escaped Chara’s lips.

*** The Despairing Dummy has no time for a fight.**

The soft voice that whispered in their head had them frown. They didn’t know what to trust and who to trust, but if the dummy didn’t want to engage in any conflict, Chara decided to leave it alone. They knew that feeling of being cornered and beaten when they did nothing wrong, that helplessness so they cracked the kindest smile they could manage, looking the dummy in its button eyes and patted it gently on the head. They wanted to speak out a few words, but the very thought of the action sent a clench in their chest. They were too afraid to.

*** You told the Dummy that you won’t hurt it. Instead, you cracked a joke about the weather.**

A giggle escaped it and a small smile seemed to curl up its stitched mouth. Its black eyes seemed to brighten slightly. “What are you doing?” Temmie hissed. “I’m pretty sure I told you the rules of this place.” He analyzed the situation, barrowing his eyes at the dummy. “In fact, this is the perfect time for you to build up your strength. Small talk won’t get you anywhere, Chara. You need to attack the dummy.” The light seemed to vanish in the dummy’s eyes and it almost seemed expectant. Chara felt heaviness weigh down on their chest.

They looked at the dummy, the cornered expression it wore directing harsh recollection of their life. Their hands trembled and they shook their head, feeling their breath constrict. They didn’t want to hurt it, not ever. Not after what they’ve gone through themselves. While Chara was rather bitter, violence was certainly not the first answer in their mind. Trying to suppress this horrible, clammy feeling, trying to cease the shaking in their hands, trying desperately, desperately to push back the pain and breathlessness that hit them luck a speeding truck and the flashes of memories in their eyes.

“Chara?” Temmie called out and they instinctively pulled them closer, sobbing softly. They felt him pat their cheeks. “Alright, you don’t have to hurt the dummy. Just stop crying now…please?” They let out a few coughs, the panic slowly starting to fade at the gentle contact of their comrade and sniffed. They looked up at the Dummy again, it’s darned mouth now turned down somehow.

***You apologized to the dummy for your outburst and offered it mercy.**

The dummy stood still for a second, then leaned forward, dropping something on the floor, then leaned back again. Chara swore they heard a soft “thank you…” echoing from it, but shrugged it off. They had no time to mull over the prospect of every stuffed creature being alive in this place.

***The dummy forgives you. It appears to be mildly concerned, and helps in its own way.**

***YOU WON! You received 0XP and 3GOLD.**

***Oh, and what’s this?**

Chara bent down to pick up the item the dummy dropped, a foil wrapper crinkling between their fingers. They looked at the dummy with a smile and nodded in gratitude though they hadn’t the faintest clue what it was. Walking to the next room, they held the foil to Temmie who gave it a sniff, his ears twitching and tail wagging slightly.

“It’s a monster candy.” He mused then explained further. “I didn’t know there were any left in the Haven…Asgore revoked the distribution of healing items when he…snapped. When you lose health in a battle, you can eat it to regain some points and last longer in the conflict.” Chara eyed the small hard boiled sugar ball with awe, contemplating on how something so…unhealthy and cavity causing can save their life.

***It seems irony and sarcasm is a rather effective source of humor down here. You pocketed the candy.**

The voice whispered gently in their ears as they did so and they noticeably frowned this time, looking around them for any sign of life. “You okay?” Temmie asked. “We can’t waste time now…Asgore could come waltzing in and burn you to a crisp.” They snapped out of their trance and He gave a little laugh at their almost dazed look. Shuffling forward, their bare feet avoided any loose stone and rock that may injure the soles. The next room was empty, having no puzzles whatsoever save a few torches and vines climbing up, so they paid it no mind.

“I’m pretty sure there’s something we need to look out for.” Temmie muttered to himself then looked up at them conversationally. Chara smiled back down at them. “You know, I haven’t wandered that much in the Haven, so my sense of direction navigating it is pretty rusty. I usually just hang around the flowerbed to warn any human before Asgore gets to them.” They looked at them, something stirring inside them…pity? They didn’t know and a part of them really wanted to wrap their head around the rarely felt and overwhelming feelings that they were experiencing.

Turning around the corner, they spotted something white dart behind a wall, then peek out at them, curiosity in its dewdrop black eyes. Chara paused, with a jolt, startled at the sudden appearance and it immediately backed away and plunged into the water.

They pattered after it and nearly fell over, screaming at the rows of rusty spikes that invited them to death by impalement. Looking at the deadly trap, they let out a whimper, knees weak and wobbly and backed away. Temmie was breathing heavily; they could feel his movement and looked at him with desperate, questioning eyes. How on earth were they to cross this?

“I…I don’t know the answer.” Temmie squeaked, looking slightly stricken and panicky. “Stars I’m so sorry I just…” his voice trailed off and landed in the water. Chara looked at his thoughtful, black eyes and a silent understanding seemed to pass through them. Quickly lifting him to a higher level and resting him on their head, one hand stabilizing him, Chara slowly walked up to the rickety wood pier and gently lowered themselves into the small collection of water. They yelped at the freezing temperature, he let out a scream when the old, rotten wood gave way into their hold and they fell into the water.

It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing them all over. Squinting through the murky liquid, they caught a flaying Temmie who was sinking to the bottom and held him close, quickly trying to recover their balance, water going up their nose and down their throat and windpipe.

Their head felt heavy, but they managed to stick their head to the surface, taking in deep breaths of air. The level was a little ways above their shoulders, thankfully but the cold temperature it took was a reason enough as to why monsters wouldn’t take this route.

They waded across the small pool, passing by the spikes albeit with difficulty. They caught sight of some dust and red stains on it, their stomach giving an unpleasant lurch. They didn’t want to know where they came from. Pushing their legs forward, they let out a soft gasp. Finally, they were at the other side and their chest erupted with relief when they hauled themselves onto solid ground.

Laying there for a while, they felt Temmie quickly leap off and shake himself, spraying tiny drops of water all over the floors and wall and of course, the human that gasped on the granite tiles like a fish out of water.

Their limbs already felt so tired and Chara quite honestly didn’t feel like going on but when they felt Temmie take their hand with his small paw and look around will anxiety, they knew they had no choice but to keep going.

So far they hadn’t encountered an aggressive monster and a sinking feeling in their gut told them that the tense peace wasn’t going to last. They didn’t want to meet this Asgore, especially if their partner seemed terrified at the very thought of him.

Forcing themselves to their feet, they let out a grunt when their drenched sweater weighed them down, water dripping on the floor. Chara noticed their knees, hands and feet were scraped from their little escapade, but paid no mind to it. They went through worse anyway, so these minor cuts didn’t bother them. Instead, they collected Temmie in their arms. He looked at them with his usual concern, opening his mouth to say something, but decided against it and buried his head into their chest. Chara curled their fingers around the doorframe and cautiously stepped into the next room after checking for any interlopers.

They didn’t expect a long, narrow hallway that seemed to stretch on till eternity. They tensed when their eyes landed on the dark shadows that shifted under the torches that were painfully scanty. A good majority of it gave into the darkness and Chara hated the dark.

The entrance to the Haven was an exception, being more focused on catching Temmie while the route to the grand staircase was lit up but only just. They were afraid of being swallowed up by it and when the child made no attempt to move forward, Temmie turned to look at them.

“Chara, are you okay, yo?” He squeaked out and they shook their head. He let out a soft sigh. “Are you afraid? You can hold my paw if you are. It’s okay…” He soothed and Chara took their paw again, feeling a little comforted. They quickly made way through the hallway, anxiety spiking to dizzying levels. It was like the shadows were playing tricks on them and the walls closing in around them into a tiny, clogged cube that barely gave them room to breathe and darkness was the only their eyes could perceive.

Chara found it harder to inhale and exhale, white noise filling their ears, blocking out Temmie’s startles but comforting words in seconds. They felt cold and clammy again, limbs aching and hot tears streaming down. They felt trapped even though they were walking with wobbly, weak feet.

They could almost hear her angry yelling and the door swinging shut, blocking out the light. They could feel the restricting walls around them, scraping against their elbows and feet. They felt the cockroaches and beetles crawl all over them, making them gag with the taunting prickles and wiggling. They wanted to yell, but it was lodged in a lump in their throat, heart beating faster and faster-

CLANG!

Temmie’s yelp brought them back to reality and they found themselves near the end and they sped up, the torches now more in number. Their panic attack still stayed, and they wanted it to ebb away and leave their system completely, but it refused to, only spiking when they heard heavy footfalls and an angry buzz in the air. Someone was coming and whoever it was, they weren’t friendly. Chara scrambled forward and almost fell over while biting back whimpers.

“Behind the pillar!” Temmie whispered out, his own voice shaking. “Hurry!” Chara spotted a large white column in the corner of the room, backed against a wall. It was tall enough and wide enough to cover them completely, so they ducked behind the immense structure, hunching their shoulders.

Their breathing was heavy and labored, footsteps growing closer and they suddenly felt like they were pushed into a furnace set at a blazing temperature. Gritting their teeth, they clamped a hand over their mouth to bite back a scream as a new presence entered the room.

A powerful one.

They didn’t dare to peek, only hearing the deep rumble of a man’s voice hum a tune. He walked past the pillars, then stopped, silence ensuing. Chara waited, internally wondering why his movements ceased when they caught sight of Temmie’s horrified stare while he mouthed something up at them.

Wa…er, W…r, Wa….ter. Chara furrowed their brows with confusion before their bones turned cold at the terrifying realization; their clothes were still drenched and they were dripping water everywhere. _The monster must have noticed it and_ -

The footsteps arose once more and the two of them waited for it to fade so that they could quickly race towards their destination; but a shadow fell over them and the human child saw red and purple flash from the corner of their vision.

Heat flared up and Chara cringed, instinctively taking to their feet as a fireball blasted behind them, sending up smoke with a wicked crackle. The monster…this must be Asgore, they decided, sent another when he noticed the first one missed their mark and it struck their leg. They screamed with pain, dashing through the doorway, looking for some form of escape.

White appeared in their line of sight, a small frog monster that croaked and mewed. It looked at them for a fleeting second then disappeared under a pile of rubble that blocked the way into another room. Chara heard the footsteps behind them, slow and precise and they quickly moved to the rocks, squeezing through the hole. Temmie leapt out of their arms and pushed them to quicken their pace and when the successfully managed to cross over, he followed.

“God, he’s here…shh, keep quiet.” He stated when the light that trickled through the rubble was eclipsed by a large frame on the other side. Chara breathed in sharply, the frog monster next to them staying just as silent.

The footsteps stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any questions, heads up on updates and the whole shebang, check out my [Tumblr](https://ainescribe.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Continue On.**

**{Warning: This chapter contains depictions of violence, PTSD, trauma and gore. Please read with caution}**

* * *

The room they found themselves in was small, surrounded by a moat of water. A path led up to a marble pedestal where a large bowl sat atop it, though the tiles caved in midway, leaving no room to get to the white structure, which was now crumbling apart as well. Chara quickly crept into the darkest spot they could find, eyes scanning above four other monsters that were residing in here, most huddling together and shivering. It seems they weren’t the only one tensed by Asgore’s arrival

Chara waited in bated breath, gripping Temmie’s paw as a source of comfort. The doll seemed spooked as well, his black eyes scanning the rubble, waiting for it to explode and let Asgore pass through. There was a small flicker between the rocks and they edged back, feeling their heart clench and pound against their ribs. The room suddenly seemed to get hotter, almost as hot as furnace and they clenched their teeth, trying to hold back whimpers and cries.

One of the monsters though, a tiny shrimpy little thing no bigger than their forearm fluttered forward. Their body was a dark grey and shaped like a rough semicircle with the ends torn and ripped out. Two small legs supported their weight and two equally small wings propelled them upwards.

They wafted towards the rubble, shaking nervously the quickly wriggled out. Voices echoed after, one a small faint twitter and the other deeper and more malicious. Chara couldn’t differentiate their words through their buzzing ears, but the other monsters seemed to throng closer.

“Oh no…” Temmie mumbled, his voice soft and miserable when the words ceased and Chara watched the rubble with their body wracked with tremors. A sudden flare of orange and purple glowed through the cracks and a deafening scream shot through. They quickly clamped their hand over their mouth to block out their own horrified screeches and the tiny monster dragged themselves in, body now singed and bleeding. Chara felt sick when they watched it wail and convulse, the blood and the matter of their being flaking away slightly.

The monster chittered and some of them helped the small monster up and took them to a corner. One of them that had a round form and orange skin and scales with a single large eye opted to douse the burns in the water from the small moat. “He’s worse today.” The injured monster sniffed. “I think something happened.” The monsters glanced at Chara who flinched and slowly edged to the rubble, praying that Asgore wasn’t standing there in wait.

“Ah, it’s okay!” Blurted the large eyed monster. “We aren’t like him…we won’t hurt you!” Chara froze. They didn’t know whether they should trust them and the offer was achingly tempting. For once, they wanted to rely on someone else other than Temmie in the few hours they actually spent here. Groaning, they inched back, then froze, casting another glance at them. They felt tired and sleepy but they didn’t want to venture off into their dreams with so many strange and possibly hostile eyes peering at them.

They quickly slipped through the small hole again, ignoring the alarmed cries of the monsters behind them. They weren’t taking that risk and on seeing that Asgore was nowhere to be seen, they sighed and quickly padded across the room, freezing at the sight of the leaf piles again. As usual, they were swept up to the walls and not a single one was out of place. But the faint glow emitting from the one at their right was what had their attention.

Breathing in sharply, they held Temmie closer and scampered to it. “A save point!” their friend pointed out and they nearly cried in relief when their fingers brushed against it and picked you up, offering its warmth and comfort. The strength returned to them though they still felt rather drowsy, but their resolution had returned and they pursed their lips, green eyes reflecting the soft yellow light. Temmie seemed to look on with slight envy, but it was replaced by a bright smile when they set it down.

***Frisk LV 1**

***While the close call left you shaken, knowing you still survived fills you with DETERMINATION.**

***File Saved.**

They set the star down and got to their feet, dusting their large sweater down with one hand. “Come on. We never know when he’ll be back, so we can’t risk it.” Temmie stated. “But seriously, are you tired?” The concern was a little off putting, not being used to it and Chara shook their head in negation, which was soon followed by a small yawn. Temmie sighed and giggled softly.

“We’re probably risking it a lot, but maybe we can find a place to rest. You’ve been here for a whole day after all.” Once again, they shook their head in silent protest. Temmie quirked a brow. “If you fall asleep mid-way then, don’t blame me.”

They smiled and nodded, quickly padding forward, stopping and letting out a gasp at the sight of a large black pillar that was erected in the middle of the room. Temmie followed their line of sight and hummed as they walked around it, catching sight of the crumbled rocks at the structure’s base. They paused, blinking when sudden realization hit them; not a column but a tree trunk. Craning their neck upwards as they took their steps, they spotted a few branches that had a couple of red leaves growing in thick bushes.

It continued to grow, piercing through the ceiling to spread more of its boughs on the next floor. “Yeah, that tree was planted a few centuries ago.” Temmie explained softly. “When the Underground wasn’t…well…so violent, some of the children would visit the room where it was growing and play among it’s roots. But that doorway was sealed shut with magic and no one could enter it again after that.” The story was bitter and Chara blinked, hand reaching up to grasp Temmie’s paw to say ‘it must have been beautiful. I’m sorry.’

Temmie smiled up at them, face no longer as anxious and beaten and they returned it. They found themselves walking over one more swept leaf pile and round the corner. There was another corridor, well lit this time, to their relief and they quickly paced forward, footsteps faintly echoing through the passageway. It was narrower than the last one; if Chara had a twin, they would be able to occupy most of it with their arms outstretched at the side.

Their eyes kept scanning the scape and Temmie’s ears kept twitching in anticipation and attentiveness in case Asgore was close. They had barely taken a few steps forward when solid stone was replaced by some sort of grainy structure.

Chara yelped with shock and hurtled down into the abyss when the ground gave way beneath them. Cringing, they waited for the impact and landed on a pile of swept leaves that were meticulously placed there. Breathing in heavily, stunned by the shock, their shaky head spotted Temmie a short distance away, curled up and groaning. He slowly lifted himself up and shook his head. His own black button eyes landing on them. He let out a cry and scuttled towards their fallen frame.

“Oh no, are you okay?” he squeaked out with worry. Chara grunted and lifted themselves up. They looked up at the sealed ceiling, the tiny space lit up by two torches on either wall. “We fell into a trap-I forgot that was there because I’m so light and my weight can’t really set it off.” He watched Chara carefully. “You just have some minor scrapes…even so, we better get those cleaned and fast.”

Chara nodded and took to observing their new surroundings, a tiny brick space. A doorway stood on either side of the torch and they looked at temmie questioningly. “You are…okay then we better take the right one. Careful, it gets…cramped…” he looked a little stricken. “Can you handle it?”

Chara felt their breath catch up in their throat and they looked down at their friend helplessly. Temmie caught on to their distress. “Don’t worry.” He assured. “If you want, I can go first and make sure you’re safe. They nodded albeit nervously and watched temmie quickly pass through the door, poking his head back to beckon at them. They followed with their knees shaking and gripped the frame, pupils dilating with fear at the darkness that loomed. A soft cry escaped them and Temmie paused, coming into sight.

“Come on.” He urged gently. “Do you want to hold on to me?” Chara’s head jerked and they stiffly collected temmie in their arms. Taking a careful step forward, then another and another. Their breath was caught and they felt cold, like they were being poked with thousands of needles. Dizziness and vertigo began to set in and they almost collapsed to the side if it weren’t for Temmie giving their arm a firm squeeze.

After a few steps, their heart pounding in their chest, their foot hit a small ledge that climbed up, like a set of stairs. Chara grimaced with slight pain, their eyes catching sight of the tiny glimmer of light in the distance and let out a soft sigh, grasping at the stone and metal, pulling themselves up. Temmie wriggled out of their grasp and carefully guided them forward, scaling the structure with ease. “That’s right.” he said soothingly. “You’ve got it-CHARA!”

They slipped once and hit their head falling down, but quickly pocked themselves up with a groan and pulled themselves on the ledge again. Gritting their teeth, they let out quick breathes of air, this time more successful in their endeavor. The vertical incline slowly gave way to a horizontal plane and they had to crawl towards the exit that was lit up, reflecting the glow from the torches outside. Their companion was at the end, eclipsed by the light.

Temmie examined them, then let out a whimper at their bleeding cheek and forehead. “We need to find the next Save star.” He muttered. “Can you walk?” they nodded in reply and Temmie darted forward and jumped out of the tiny space and out of sight. Chara’s fingers gripped the metal frames and pulled themselves out of what they assumed was a vent and tumbled to the ground. Temmie flinched with alarm, fur sticking out, then relaxed when they realized it was just them. His torn ear gave an annoyed twitch.

Without another sound, Chara picked him up again and cradled him in their arms, burying their nose into his dark hair and continued on. Apart from the occasional torch, it was rather dark and dull until they caught a metallic glint in their field of vision. Looking up, they spotted another vent, similar to the other one they had crawled out of and carefully peered into the new room. Dizziness washed over their vision and Temmie let out a tired groan at the sight of the cracked tiles that covered the surface.

“We have to wing it. These kinds of puzzles could be impossible for all we know.” Temmie decided and Chara took a step forward. To their alarm, the floor didn’t give away and they took a few steps forward, their motion growing more confident until they found themselves falling once more and landing on another pile of leaves. Their breath was caught in their throat and they glanced around the room, eyes catching sight of the leave arranged systematically in a certain pattern.

A few monsters were walking along the path that was untouched by the leaf pile. They got to their feet and watched them for a second, opting to mirror their movements. They noticed that the path they travelled above on the broken ground matched the tiles that weren’t covered by the leaves and the wheels in their head began to turn. A smile suddenly brightened up their face. Of course, perhaps THAT was the answer!

They took a few steps forward, then stopped, casting a glance at a monster that was half buried by the leaves, whimpering in pain. Alarmed, they walked a little closer, only for the world to dissolve into black like the battle with the Dummy and saw the monster in its whole, a carrot shaped creature with several chunks of it missing and wilting, torn leaves. It let an annoyed growl out of a jagged mouth.

“What do you want?!” it screeched with passion. “You think that just because YOU’RE bigger and I’M hurt, you can waltz right over and pick a fight?” Chara shook their head frantically but the monster didn’t seem to notice, fuming, body half dusted. A bar floated above it, tracking their health which was painfully low.

***Vegetoid strikes back.**

***Vegetoid ATK6 DF6. It is increasingly sick of being the main course.**

“Hey, we don’t want any trouble.” Temmie called out from their hold. Chara nodded in agreement, making the monster pause.

“That’s what they ALL say!” It screeched in reply. Chara barely managed out a scream when a series of white vegetable shaped attacks shot out at them. Chara tried to dodge, the onslaught relentless, knocking a few health points from their stats and whimpered. They just managed to stumble out of the way of two before falling face first and taking the next three. The monster before them cackled with glee.

Blood soaked out of their clothes and they looked at the monster and their hand hovered over the fight option on instinct, but a part of them screamed and protested, jolting their fingers away from the orange button. Instead, they glanced at the MERCY button and selected the spare option. They looked up at the Vegetoid, who seemed to falter for a moment at their actions, staring in wonder but the expression was replaced by resentment. Another stream of attacks was shot out and Chara swung out of the way, backtracking and clumsily stumbling forward to avoid them.

***Vegetoid cackled maniacally.**

“Why didn’t you fight back?” Temmie burst out. Chara hook their head, green hues pleading. Temmie looked perturbed, but shook it off with anxiety. Their HP was down to twelve points now.

The pain was now getting to them, an unbearable heat that shot through their body. They were hit on the stomach this time and blood trickled out of their mouth. Coughing a few times, they saw the monster’s health had decreased some more in spite of not landing any attacks on it. Chara nibbled their lip, then chose the ACT button.

***Dinner *Eat *Offer**

They frowned for a moment, then glanced at Temmie. “What?’ the doll asked and they reached into their pockets, extracting the monster candy and held it out to Vegetoid, foil wrapper crinkling.

***You offered a healing item to Vegetoid.**

***It seems taken aback.**

The voice was right; the small monster stated at the item with bewilderment, then at Chara then at the candy again. Its face contorted to deep contemplation and then slowly and cautiously hopped forward. “This isn’t a trap, is it?” it demanded in a loud, bossy voice though it did waver slightly at the end. Chara nodded and smiled kindly, unwrapping the candy and holding it out to it.

“What are you doing?!” Temmie hissed in protest as the candy was slipped into the vegetable shaped monster’s mouth. “That’s a restorative item, if you’re going to just give it up…” he trailed off, then huffed as the monster swallowed it, a faint green glow misting around its damaged body. Chara watched with grim fascination when it’s magic melded together, leaving no trace of its previous wounds. The Vegetoid then looked up at them with wide, grateful eyes.

“It healed me.” It pointed out with bewilderment. “You gave me a healing item without any qualms and…” It shook its large leafy head and managed a weak smile. “Kindness like this is rare child, especially to people like us. I don’t want any more conflict but…your attitude will be considered a weakness and you WILL die.” Chara tensed, staring into its deep, black eyes. It nodded curtly, then sunk into the ground once more with a soft cackle.

***YOU WON! You received 0 EXP and 6 GOLD.**

“See, the carrot says so too.” Temmie muttered. “But you wouldn’t listen would you?” Chara gave him a small smile and a hesitant shake of the head which led to an aggravated sigh but no more words were spoken. Instead, they took to memorizing the path again and quickly made way to the doorway again, taking in a deep breath and slipping inside. It wasn’t as bad this time and Chara made sure to speed up their movement though they did slip a few time during the climb. Once they hauled themselves out and fell to the stone floor below, they knew what route to take, adrenaline buzzing against their ears.

The monsters seemed to have rather clever but questionable ways to show puzzle solutions. The specific areas that didn’t have a leaf pile to cushion the landing below where the places they were supposed to walk while the spots that were bound to give away were avoided. It took a few minor steps and Chara resting some of their weight on a few tiles to make sure they were on the right track to the other end of the puzzle. They took a short break at a corner, emerald eyes roving over the rest of the spots they had to cover, then crossed them with light feet.

The high they felt that numbed their pain had now worn off and they were gripped with shocking, nearly unbearable aches in their torso and arm. A groan cut through their teeth when they clenched the wounds, staining their hands red. Temmie looked aghast, black eyes staring intently at the red stain with helplessness. Then he frowned.

“The next SAVE could be pretty far…” he mumbled, then screwed his eyes shut, a soft white glow emitting from his hands. A tiny little fleck, shaped like a paw-print floated up and he cast his gaze on Chara. “My flakes can barely heal you but…it should help make the pain a little more bearable.”

Chara glanced at it with a small glare then at Temmie. If he did have healing magic, then why didn’t he say anything about it? The doll seemed to have understood their annoyance and gave an irritated stare of their own. “I told you, my healing magic isn’t that strong. It’s not of any help in battle, especially against stronger opponents.” He explained, the flake floating forward. Chara wanted to scream in protest and swat it away…but Temmie wouldn’t try to hurt them…right? Not after all this time…they watched it phase through their clothes and a tiny amount of warmth flooded into their wound. It wasn’t much, almost intangible but it was enough for them and they pursed their lips, straightening up.

They were ready to keep going, feet moving forward, past the glowing torches and into another short hall. They stopped at a dead end and noticed a set of stairs that led upwards to a new floor. Chara padded up, the granite cold against their bare feet. Balancing themselves on the banister, they stopped when they felt their lungs start screaming in their chest and took a short break, seating themselves on the steps with Temmie on their lap.

“Hey, the offer to rest still stands.” Temmie pointed out. Chara shook their head, their fingers twitching. They contemplated for a while, thinking about the near death escapades they had so far and thanked their stars that temmie was around to keep them alive. Finally, after a moment or so, they rose and continued their climb up the flight of steps.

They were getting tired of puzzles and seeing another one that sat before a row of spikes almost had them tugging at their hair in annoyance. Temmie glanced at them with a soft gaze. “Don’t worry, this one’s easy.” He promised. “You just have to push that rock over the panel here.” Chara followed where his paw was stretched out to point at.

There WAS a panel there, similar to the switches in the first puzzles. They walked towards the boulder, a moss covered structure that was half eroded. Chara knew they had to be careful when it came to moving it lest it crumbles and breaks apart. If that did happen, they’d be in a sticky situation with no boulder to push over the panel; and death by impalement wasn’t a very welcoming…more painful the more they thought about it.

Their small fingers gripped the cracks and ridges of the stone’s rough surface and let out a gasp as they pushed all their weight on it. Temmie, who had clambered off their hold before they took to their task, assisted in what way he could, throwing all his being on the rock and even at one point, elongated his arms.

The joint effort still took a tremendous amount of strength from them, undernourished body being tested once more. Finally, the boulder slowly slid forward and settled on the metal panel which was followed by the spikes obstructing their passage with a loud clang. Temmie flinched, staring at it anxiously while Chara caught their breath, arms aching.

“I hope Asgore didn’t hear that…” he muttered, then tilted his head to the side and focused his gaze on Chara. “We better go.” Chara gave him a slight nod, scooping him up once more and continuing down the hallways, the cracked, broken walls seeming to form plenty of rubble to hamper their movement. They had to step a little carefully to avoid stepping on anything unwanted and the buzz in their ears built up again. It was a good thing their anxiety was on high; the adrenaline pumping through them again blocked out the painful twinges.

Should they have given up the Monster Candy?

Chara almost regretted it, but then a tiny voice shoved at the back of their head reprimanded the. _Of course it was; it’s less likely that the Vegetoid may attack you now!_ It didn’t stop the pain though. “Be careful…you can slow down if you want.” Temmie assured which led to Cara shaking their head. It was too risky for them and they’d rather not take that route. He seemed to have caught on to their resolution and shot them an exasperated yet admiring glance.

“Idiot.” He muttered anyway, hiding a tiny, nervous smile. Chara blinked, wondering if it was a compliment or a direct insult. Whenever their mother would yell at them, her face would screw up and glower at them; but Temmie looked softer, almost fond. There was an unpleasant lurch in their stomach at that, a confusion that weighed down on their head. Should they say something? What should they say then? Was that a good thing?

The corridor soon widened out and Temmie perked his ears up and scanned the room. Chara did as well, stomach dropping at the sight. The puzzle in this room was similar to the previous one with the boulders and the metal switches, only this time, there were three of them. There was another stream as well that was bridged by a broken stone path.

The previous endeavor was already so arduous and being tried once more tempted them to collapse and cry with frustration. They didn’t though as Temmie quickly scrambled out of their arms and looked at them with his deep black eyes. They still had to do this if it meant surviving. The scene of nearly being burnt played in their head; that was a death far too painful for them.

It was harder this time, which contradicted a statement that Chara continuously heard from their mother or passer-byes. The second time doing it didn’t make the task itself easier and still fatigued from pushing the previous, Chara was soon scuffling and panting, barely halfway their attempt despite their companion’s assistance. Once the second one was pushed, they looked at the third one, arms screaming in agony. The rocks were half their size and much wider; there was no way they could manage a third one, even with Temmie’s help.

Sighing, they trudged towards the last one, feet dragging behind them and pressed their hands against the hard surface, Temmie scuffling after. Immediately, the mass shook and rumbled, catching them off guard before the boulder moved towards them, crushing their foot in the process. Chara screamed when a sickly snap sounded out and a horrible, searing pain darted up their leg that echoed with Temmie’s own yelps. Their scream died down to whimpers, head heavy.

And the rock spoke.

“That should show ya fuckin’ kids not ta’ mess aroun’ and disregard my privacy.” Its voice was gravelly, like it wasn’t used in years. Temmie growled at it, hackles and faux hair raising menacingly. He quickly crossed the distance and hurled himself on the boulder, only to bounce off with an ‘oomph’, shaking slightly.

“I have half a mind,” the boulder continued. “To keep ya’ here until Asgore comes along and leave nothin’ but a bloody carcass. It’s a pretty temptin’ offer, seein’ we jus’ need one more fuckin’ soul.” Chara’s whimpers grew louder as they collapsed to the hard ground, trying to tug the rock out. They pounded at the floor to cope with the pain, but it futile.

“Let them go, you jerk!” Temmie barked. “This kid is not going to die on my watch!” The boulder shook, almost like it was laughing in derision and Chara winced when more pressure was applied on their broken foot. They tried to tug it free once more, but it still didn’t work, only hurting it more in the process.

“Then you’re nothing but a traitor!” The boulder snapped back, tone grumpy. Temmie grimaced subtly, ears flattening with anger.

“You weren’t as bad as this.” He pointed out, his tone now softer, but still angry. “Chara has done nothing wrong. You don’t even like Asgore…so why would you give him the pleasure of finding a human?” The rock was silent for a few seconds while temmie stared at it. Chara’s hazy and young mind could only just register the mild deception in the doll’s voice, like he was trying to coax out an emotion.

“He’s clawed at me plenty a time…” The stone mass mumbled. “Singed me too.” Chara groaned due to the ache, green eyes settling on the blackened surface of their assailant. The boulder seemed a little sadder and they would have felt a little bad but right now, they wanted the pain to stop; even if it meant clawing at him and shattering his form to pieces; just to make the pain go away.

“And think about it…what if he decided to personally escort the Soul to Toriel?” Temmie continued, his eyes flickering at Chara with concern. He looked at their captured foot for a second, then back at the boulder. “He won’t even bother mentioning you…you won’t be honored at all. A shame, don’t you think?” His words seemed to have its affect and while Chara was desperate and severely confused at what he was spouting out, they tried to muffle out any more screams lest someone hears and comes to investigate.

“Still, how can ya be so sure the kid still won’t die to the goat’s fire later?” It challenged after a moment of thoughtful silence. Temmie tensed, looking panicked. He glanced at Chara quickly, then back at the boulder, taking in a deep breath.

“Well…” he began, sounding unsure with his squeaky voice. “There are plenty of other monsters out there…Asgore may get to them sure but…” What was temmie saying?! “…you can’t disregard the possibility that the others may take their Soul instead.” Chara felt a different kind of pain take a crack at them. They vaguely knew that he was only trying to help, but that didn’t hide the surety in his voice like he expected and almost _wanted_ Chara’s death.

The boulder regarded the statement, then chuckled and slid off Chara’s foot. “Well played rodent. Well played.” Temmie tensed, then glowered visibly, for a split second, face morphing into something demonic. Chara blinked, almost believing they imagined it.

“I’m a…a…” He trailed off, his actual animal identity being an unknown topic even for him. Indeed, Temmie’s mixed features of a cat and a dog was rather confusing. Chara quickly drew their feet away and squirmed out of the boulder’s reach, shakily getting to their feet. They tried to rest their wait on their injured foot, only to have it scream in protest, so they hobbled over to the spikes, avoiding temmie. They felt a little sick in the stomach when they looked at him now.

The doll looked visibly puzzled and hurt. The rock then slid over the panel, spikes retracting no sooner he did so. “Just get goin’.” It barked at them and they took the cue to hobble over the spikes, Temmie passing them by quickly. They barely reached the other side when the spike shot up once more and they yelped, falling forward. “Worth a try! I didn’t promise y’all I’d STAY where I was!” The boulder laughed behind them. Temmie shot it a foul look and looked at Chara, scrambling closer.

They huffed and ignored them, quickly puling themselves on one foot and hopped to the next corridor, making no attempt to acknowledge or motion at the doll to follow. If Temmie was suspicious or hurt, he didn’t point it out, choosing to trail behind. It was only when they were out of earshot in the next room where there was a hole in the bottom of the wall and a large block of cheese positioned in front of it, did he speak up.

“Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?” he asked, good ear twitching. Chara wanted to scream and throw something at him. There was nothing though, so they simply flexed their fingers in silent rage. Temmie caught on however and whimpered. “You know none of that was true, right?” He pointed out. Chara knew, they did but that didn’t shake off the tone he used while saying those words. Temmie may have meant well, but the words dug deeper.

“Why are you crying?” Temmie squeaked out. “Oh nonononono, I DID do something wrong, didn’t i? I’m so, so SORRY Chara!” he rushed over and Chara blinked, feeling the warmth of tears trail down their cheeks and felt confused. When had they started crying? Their nose felt stuffy and then let out a few gasps and sobs, shoulders shaking at the pain in their leg and chest.

The doll stopped at their feet, looking up and Chara instinctively picked him up and buried their head in his hair. “It’s okay to cry.” Temmie assured, letting out a soft sniff. “We’re both crybabies, y-you know.” He let out a bitter laugh. “But that’s okay…that means you still feel and care. We can be wimps together, yo.”

Chara laughed between their sobs painfully, the pain still present. This was the second time they broke down and they were beginning to feel a little frustrated, but it felt a little good to let out their pent up emotions. They cleared out their eyes of tears, the nauseating feeling in their chest, while still settled there, was now less present. They still hugged temmie close, emerald eyes glistening for a moment before separating and giving him one long look. Temmie grinned and nodded in reply.

There was a glimmer behind the cheese, telltale sign of a SAVE point and Chara reached out for it, eyes spotting an empty tube of rat poison in the corner. The four-pointed star shone invitingly and their hand was filled with its warmth which spread to their foot and eased the pain. The strange magic of the glow worked well and when Chara opened their eyes, they noticed the bones had somehow fixed together once more and left them with a healed foot. They smiled softly as the voice whispered in their head, now a familiar entity.

***Frisk LV 1**

***The sight of the uneaten poisoned cheese is enough to assure you the mouse still lives. You are filled with DETERMINATION.**

***File Saved.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like some more intel on Swapfell Nether, worldbuilding and simply wish to ask questions, [Feel free to drop by my Tumblr!!!](https://ainescribe.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four: Raise the stakes**

**{Warning: This chapter contains mentions of abuse, depictions of violence and blood.}**

* * *

In and out.

In and out.

Chara continued their labored breaths, shutting their eyes for a moment of peace. So far they had recklessly ventured further into the caverns without so much as a preparation. Temmie sat at their feet, ears twitching and on the lookout for Asgore; in case he was close. Then he glanced up at Chara with a small smile.

“You’re a pretty resilient kid, you know that?” He piped up softly, his line of sight grazing the save star. Chara opened their eyed and looked at them questioningly. He cleared his proverbial throat, tilting his head to the side. “A…a lot of them seemed to have given up midway.” He explained. “The previous humans who fell down here, that is. A few of them just…disappeared within the caverns.” Chara gave Temmie a long look that screamed he wasn’t helping them relax. He laughed sheepishly in reply.

“But you have me.” He pointed out. “And while I can’t fight and I’m not that strong compared to most monsters here I…I just want you to know that you have a friend to look to, okay? I’ll protect you the best I can.”

Something in Chara’s stomach panged with happiness but they pushed it away immediately, a voice screaming in their head. Nothing, you’re worth nothing. They appreciated Temmie’s efforts but quite frankly, their emotions spiked up and pounded into their ears so hard they felt overwhelmed. They knew they should be happy; they saw pictures in their old books about it, making true friends, friends who genuinely cared about you, being a gift and such.

They weren’t worth it though, they wanted to say. They felt like a traitor and a frown took over their face, a traitor trying to look like those shiny children with parents who genuinely cared about them. There was flare in their gut a sort of anger that they couldn’t rationalize

No voice came out of their mouth and Temmie’s ears flattened against his head. “D-did I say something wrong?” he asked, insecurity and indecisiveness settled heavily in his tone. Chara snapped out of their trance and shook their head frantically. Of course not. There was nothing wrong with Temmie; they were just to sun in deep with their own confusion they didn’t know what to do.

They pulled Temmie closer instinctively and hunched over his form as they sat on the stone floor for a few moments. Ever since they fell into the Underground, they didn’t have much time to think about their predicament from being hounded by a supposedly deranged monster to the certain death that seemed to loom ahead. Every single room in the ruins smelt musty and reeked of hopelessness. They wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

They nodded down at Temmie, signaling that they were ready to set off again. The doll looked a little apprehensive but thought the better of it. They could sense that he didn’t want them to force themselves anymore, especially with that having broken down so many times now; those instances when that white noise and static filled their ears and their insides felt like they were being squeezed. But the fear of possibly dying was more terrifying and they rose, dusting down the oversized turtleneck and gathering up their companion by the paw and settling him in their arms.

They passed the tube of rat poison and eyed it for a second, then approached it, picking it off the floor. They stared long and hard at it and a wave of dizziness and disgust shook their body, having them throw it across the room and quickly picking up their pace to leave it. At least the mouse was smart enough to avoid the poisoned cheese, they decided with sudden vindication, practically grappling on to Temmie as an anchor of sorts to stop the dark thoughts from entering their mind.

“OH!” Temmie yelped with dismay. “The doorway collapsed!” Chara started with alarm, eyes widening at the sight of the rubble. The plush doll whimpered with anxiety, his ears twitching at odd intervals and the Determination Chara felt hit rock bottom once again. They backed away with shaky legs for a moment, desperately looking for a way out. “Let’s…let’s go back to the last room.” Their companion proposed with shaky breaths.

Chara backpedalled and looked around the room again. The rat poison was where they had discarded it and so was the cheese. They couldn’t see anything that could possibly help them through the rubble. Scuffling at the rocks would be too risky lest it collapses on them, killing them. They were too weak to, anyway. They let Temmie down, who quickly began to scout the room. They had a reason to panic now, with Asgore god knows how close behind them.

A soft whisper bought their attention and their bones tensed when they caught sight of the fluttery monster from before, the one who was unfortunate enough to be scorched by Asgore. It was still charred and they were standing behind a wall, eyeing them with dark, tear filled eyes. Chara wanted to scream and waited for it to lunge forward and begin a fight.

It didn’t.

“D-do you w-want to g-get p-past?” It piped up timidly and this time, Temmie was alerted of its presence and he quickly scuttled to Chara’s side, fur sticking out to look as threatening as possible. The monster squeaked and backed away, though its presence didn’t leave the room entirely. “I-I just w-want t-to help!” it wailed, now bursting into tears, thin hands wiping away the salty drops as it sniffled. Chara glanced at Temmie, feeling guilty and maybe a little critical of their companion’s actions and he rolled his black eyes.

“I have a hard time believing that.” He spat out with frustration, taking a step forward and arching his back upwards. “You ratted me out to Asgore and had my ear ripped out! Why on the Angel’s sake would I actually believe you?!” Chara’s eyes widened and they snapped their head at the monster who shamefully looked at its feel, trembling slightly. Asgore ripped out Temmie’s ear? It actually made sense why he was so terrified of him then, they realized.

“I had no choice!” the little monster burst out in a new, fresh set of tears. Temmie grumbled, looking thoroughly disgusted and untrusting. “You know how Asgore is! He threatened to rip my wings out and season his tea with my dust; I had to talk if I didn’t want to burn.” It flew out of their line of sight and Chara felt the sickness claw at them again. They didn’t want to rust the monster and seeing their companion’s current state because of it only fuelled that felling. A tiny part of them, however, still felt bad for it and they looked at Temmie who now held an expression of mild sympathy.

“Maybe…maybe we should try going along with it.” He proposed though his tone screamed with unhappiness at the arrangement. Chara swallowed the lump in their throat and nodded, collecting the doll in their arms once more. “But if we catch wind that any funny business is afoot, I want you to run, okay?” They nodded, nervously pressing their lips together and taking a step forward. The monster was still there, hugging the wall of the corridor. Chara half hoped they weren’t returning to the room where the sadistic rock resided.

“Y-you came!” the monster breathed, empty eyes widening. It slowly moved away from the wall. “I-I mean, y-you want me to h-help…” Chara tentatively nodded, hugging Temmie closer. The monster hummed and anxiously twiddled its small, spindly fingers and gave its wings a weak little flutter. “Ah, then…uh…follow me…” It declared in its low voice and quickly padded down the hallway. Chara was reluctant to follow, but did so anyway.

Initially, they were so lost in thought and anger, they didn’t notice the corridor’s appearance. Like the rest of the Haven, it was colored a dull grey and blue, stone tiles decorating the floor and cracked bricks holding up together to make walls. They were lined with columns though, while not as large as the one they hid behind from Asgore, they were still stately and carved elaborately. “I swear, if this is all a trap…” Temmie mumbled threateningly under his breath, narrowing his button eyes at the monster.

It finally stopped a few feet away from the archway that led to the room they had just exited and strained its body to look upwards. The burns that were inflicted on it made it wince in pain and Chara followed its line of sight. Beside one column that was half fused to the wall was a loose brick with scuff marks and slashes around it. It was well hidden by Vines and Chara looked at the monster with a small frown. It quickly stuck its hands inside the thicket, then its head.

“A-asgore n-never really bothered with c-checking the damage i-in t-the h-haven.” It squeaked timidly. “S-so t-there a-are a l-lot of c-cave i-ins in the w-wall that o-open up n-new passages a-as well.” A few rocks fell at its feet. “I-I’m only a little m-more t-than h-half y-your size. You s-should b-be able t-to fit i-inside.” It stepped away to reveal a hole, just big enough for Chara’s tiny frame to slip through. The darkness alarmed hem and they stepped back.

They refused to step inside. They didn’t want to feel that horrible feeling where the walls seemed to close in. hands and face growing cold, they let out a whimper, back hitting the bricked parapet behind them. They struggled to find their breath as their vision blurred once more. Temmie looked up at their widened eyes and patted their cheek, abruptly bringing them down to earth, the effect making their head reel.

“I know this is a hard choice.” Temmie pleaded. “But Asgore could arrive any moment and there is no way I’m letting another one die on my watch!” Chara started, looking at him, lips twitching. They were close to yelling out, telling him that they didn’t want to but seeing the desperate glint that was reflected in his gaze tore down their resolve. They swallowed the lump in their throat, struggling to catch their breath. The moth like monster clasped its thin hands together, waiting patiently at the side. Its brow was knitted with mild concern as Chara walked forward with shaky knees.

They suddenly felt light headed when their hands gripped the edges and it didn’t help that the monster was following behind. They were exposed in this position and when they clambered through the hole, falling to the other side while suppressing their screams, the moth monster followed after, the curtain of vines and branches, falling away and obscuring the light from the lanterns. It was pitch black inside and other than the tiny scuffles from the monster’s feet, there was no way they could navigate. “C-come on!” it squeaked out. Chara swallowed once more and followed it.

“A reminder, if I find out you’ve been leading us to another trap, I won’t hesitate to hurt you, Whimfer.” Temmie warned once more and the monster—Whimfer whimpered. Chara flinched and held him closer while their Soul hummed with indignation. The doll sighed. “Of course I won’t.” he whispered, tone assuring. “I’m too much of a wuss and a weakling. Now, Chara, just concentrate on my voice, okay?” They nodded weakly, the straight path twisting and turning. A few times, their shoulders brushed against moist rock and they flinched at any new feelings and textures. It wasn’t until the cavern suddenly inclined to a slope when the first few torches lit the way.

“I’m s-sorry if it w-was too d-dark f-for your l-liking e-earlier.” The Whimfer stuttered. “B-but i-it was a n-necessary p-precaution s-so t-that t-the bigger m-monsters d-don’t find t-the hole.” Chara suddenly felt tired, their initial panic having sapped a large amount of strength from them. They fell silent, noting, once their head cleared, that the inclined curved around into a spiral to form a roughly cut pathway down to the bottom. They didn’t like the idea of going back to the start just to get past a few rocks.

“Where are we going?” Temmie demanded, sensing their discomfort. The Whimfer flinched and muttered a few ‘sorrys’ under its breath.

“The r-roots.” Was the reply and the doll’s sudden alertness was enough to have Chara pause and glare at the monster in front of them suspiciously. “I-it’s not d-dangerous!” it mumbled. “It’s the o-only p-place that’s s-safe enough f-for u-us; e-especially since t-the entrance c-can’t b-be accessed f-from the o-other side by A-A-Asgore.” Temmie relaxed and Chara kept going, though their steps were wearier, ready for any onslaught or ambush. The incline finally straightened out and another hole, this time better illuminated, lit up at the other end. They slid through, suddenly feeling fresher air hit them.

It still held the mustiness of the passages in the Haven but this place was airier and more open. Chara jolted when they realized it was the cityscape they had glimpsed between the wooden boards at the entrance of the Haven. Half collapsed buildings were littered across the street but few monsters were present, they having only counted three so far. They followed the Whimfer through, feeling stares on their back and whispers.

“It’s okay.” Temmie assured, then looked at the monster guiding them. “I thought the door was sealed. Are there more holes that lead down here?” he addressed. The Whimfer shook their head timidly, hands clasping together.

“N-no, there a-are only t-two so f-far. Most o-of t-the h-holes w-were dug b-by the S-seez and t-the Moldsmols. Some M-migsops helped a-as well. W-we don’t h-have time t-to make a-any m-more.” It replied, voice shaking. Chara decided it was already a rather anxious creature but couldn’t help but feel nervous and edgy. They didn’t trust it; they couldn’t trust anyone down here and their fingers twitched, ready to fight back if they were attacked. A whisper sounded in their ear again and their relaxed their fist. Violence wasn’t something they wanted.

After turning around a few roads, the Whimfer politely too its leave and scuttled off into an alley. Chara continued on, at one point, they had approached a new area with a slightly elevated surface. Three steps led up to it and they scrambled up, spotting an open space that was cluttered with mattresses that were either moldy or filled with cobwebs. They carefully stepped around them, avoiding the ones that were occupied by sleeping monsters that were wounded.

They stared at one longingly, half wishing they could lie down but shook that feeling away, passing through another doorway then stopped and gaped with pure awe at the sight of the base of the tree whose trunk they had glimpsed and mistook for a pillar above. The grey tiles were crumbling around it and the roots twisted and even curled upwards to form large arcs, big enough for them to slip over. It was surrounded by a moat of running water and Chara guessed that some pipes from above transported it in here to nourish the tree.

“I never thought I’d see this place again.” Temmie murmured, staring at it with nostalgia. “Chara…you know, this place provided the closest form of fresh air down here in the Underground. It’s so old, having sprouted centuries ago that it’s very structure and foundation strengthened into something powerful. It…i-it makes you feel so small and humble and…” he trailed off. Chara realized that the large dark mass that they must have seen must have been the roots of the tree. They let the doll down and he let out a happy yip, scuttling across.

Very little sunlight filtered through and they clambered over a root that was partly submerged and stretched across the moat, acting as a natural bridge. They paused and took in the wildness and the airiness of the room, spotting two or three monsters clustered around the tree. At the base, where two smaller roots curved in, Chara spotted a SAVE star and the Soul lurched. They quickly stepped over, falling a few times into the damp earth and grass, soiling their bloodstained turtleneck. Temmie seemed to have noticed and followed after them.

The four pointed star was bright and even then, the monsters didn’t seem to have noticed it. They held their hands out and felt the glow warm their fingers and rejuvenate their body.

***Frisk LV 1**

***The tree holds its purpose and stands strong, supplying its beauty, air and excessive leaf piles throughout out the broken Haven. You are filled with DETERMINATION.**

***File Saved.**

“Hey! Look over here!” Temmie called out and they turned to face him. The doll motioned to a stick, big enough for them to hold with a few sprigs and leaves still growing out of the end. Chara approached it and picked it up out of curiosity, casting a questioning glance at him. “You can use it to defend yourself. I know it’s not much but it should do until we find some proper armor and form of defense, don’t you think?”

Chara didn’t really want a weapon, but they told themselves that it may be necessary. It wasn’t too heavy, even in their malnourished state and fit well in their hand. They nodded and Temmie’s face lit up. “Great. Now we actually stand a chance here!” He chirped. “I’ll walk ahead if you want since you can’t hold me AND your stick. Besides, I think you’ve held me long enough and I don’t think it’s fair that you have to do so all the time.” He shuffled forward, torn ear twitching. “Come on! I know where the exit is.”

Chara nodded and shuffled after him, almost reluctant to leave the sight behind. They slid over another root-bridge, following temmie as he darted forward and through an archway held by two carved pillars at each side. The new room was small, lit up by two torches that rested across each other at the beginning of a staircase that stretched up a long way up. They suppressed a groan and began to plod up, back hunched. After a few moments, they paused, feeling their strength deteriorate. Temmie sighed and supplied another flake which they gratefully took.

Once they reached the end, they sat before the door, catching their breath. “Tired? We’re safer here so you can take a nap if you want. I’ll wake you if there’s trouble.” Chara wanted to protest but the serious look in their companion’s face stopped them. “You’ve been travelling for a day and a half, you know. The SAVE stars can sustain you for a while but it still isn’t healthy. Sleep.” They balked when they were notified of the amount of time they took travelling and stretched across the stone floor.

“I wish I could get you a mattress but I can’t trust those monsters. Maybe I can sneak a pillow in?” the offer was tempting but they shook their head. They didn’t want temmie to leave. The doll sighed and snuggled up next to them and the wound their hands around him, shutting their eyes and letting sleep take over. It hit them like a ton of bricks and they welcomed it.

*

_Chara couldn’t determine where they were; a room of sorts that was decorated with drawings and pictures. It was dark and they noticed that two beds were positioned across each other, the occupant of one, a saurian monster, fast asleep. A child, Chara guessed judging by their smaller, lithe stature who was probably in their late teens shifted in their bed. Their silhouette rose and they took a step back in alarm when they sat up, back hunched._

_Their eyes were focused on their hands before they slowly slid off bed and opened the drawer of the side table, carefully slipping out a flashlight and a large book from the drawer. They shut it, then went back to bed, throwing the sheets over themselves as the torch flickered on and they peered at the illuminated pages of the now open book. Chara could see them better now, they were pretty, with brown skin, half lidded brown eyes that shone with Determination and deep brown hair that was cropped short into a boy-cut, bangs flopping over their brow._

_“Buttercups…” they muttered, half lidded gaze sharp. “Extremely poisonous…may result in death.” their mouth pressed together in a grim line. “I…almost…” Their voice broke and she succumbed into a fit of silent sobs. Alarmed, Chara stood there awkwardly watching them with no clue as to what to do. The scene faded out, the room and the teen evaporating into smoke._

_And then they woke._

*

“Wake up!” Temmie whispered and Chara shifted groggily, a groan escaping their lips. The plush doll sighed and stood back as they pushed themselves up. “I heard pass by on the other end a few minutes ago, probably to take his second set of rounds. This means we have some time to escape. Let’s go.” They nodded sleepily, rubbing any fatigue out of their eyes and getting to their feet. They collected their stick and with some help from Temmie, managed to open the door.

They slipped out, taking care to shut it behind them; they didn’t want the monsters to suffer just because of their carelessness. Glancing around the grey walls and tiles, they spotted the entrance to the room that housed the poisoned cheese, the rubble having been blasted away and now scattered and singed around them. They must have been too deep asleep to have heard it and frowned with slight worry, looking at Temmie. The sheer destruction caused by Asgore was huge and they wanted to stay clear of his way as much as possible.

Navigating around the rubble, they walked straight ahead and found themselves in a more open clearing where another set of stairs rose to form some sort of verandah. They climbed up, walking over the parapet and glanced down at the rubble below. There were a few broken pillars scattered here and there and a few more boarded up windows. Chara continued on their way. Their thoughts had moved on to the dream they had; one whose details they couldn’t remember as well.

They were certain there was someone in it and the more they though and tried to reach into the inner recesses of their mind the more they couldn’t remember. Swinging their stick with frustration, they grumbled and stepped through another archway, too lost in their own angry thoughts to notice.

“Chara watch where you’re going-” Temmie called out They didn’t really pay attention to where they were going and accidentally stepped on what seemed to be fabric. In a moment of disorientation, they let out a surprised squeak and fell forward, the cloth bunching up tearing at the seams, Crashes followed after and they winced when they felt something prick their bare knees. Groaning, they started when they heard Temmie’s muffled yelling from beneath them.

Chara started, legs now entangled in ribbon and silk, rhinestones and beads sticking to the parts of their skin that weren’t as wasted. Grunting, they pushed themselves off Temmie who for a moment looked disgruntled, then let out a hiss, the faux fur standing up on an end and his ebony eyes roving the room. Their vision was too blurry and disoriented and they couldn’t bring themselves to register anything due to the confusion that rattled their skull.

“INTERLOPERS!” A heavily accented voice screeched and the child squeaked with shock, jade eyes flickering upwards to the source. Temmie’s hiss peaked up to a snarl and he quickly positioned himself in front of them, acting like a shield of sorts. They could finally differentiate between the blurs of color and pick out one among them; a creature they chalked down as a monster that floated a little ways above them, frame blocking the way to the next room.

“I’ll have you fucking arrested for the bloody gall you have tearing through like a blithering elephant and tearing apart MY property and disrupting MY peace and quiet in MY territory!” The monster, _a ghost_ Chara realized with surprise, screeched with a heavily accented voice. It resembled the cartoon ghosts they used to doodle with an elongated semicircular body that seemed to change colors. It was initially a shade that seemed to be a mix between deep red and pink that quickly darkened to maroon then black as he spoke.

Chara dipped their head down, feeling their throat tighten and constrict from the nauseating lurch in their stomach and they reached for their stick. Ears buzzing, they swung it and the branch fazed through the ghost. The apparition sent them a deadpan stare which morphed into a withering look. “Think you’re tough are we? Looking for a fight now? Ghost bodies are incorporeal; you can’t hurt me.” He asked mockingly. Temmie squeaked wit slight fear though he still held his ground. The ghost laughed with mockery.

“How cute! A fight I’ll give you then!” He called out and Chara faltered, mind racing. They didn’t want to fight and they almost yelled and begged to be pardoned when the room flickered to black. Their breath caught in their throat when they spotted the black form of the ghost monster as he voice whispered in their ears. They grimaced internally, depreciating themselves for not being good. Wasn’t this why their mother beat them till their bones cracked and their knuckles bled?

***Mettablook awaits for vengeance.**

***Mettablook ATK18 DF18. A ghost who’ll scissor his way to fame though he has some anger management problems.**

They found it harder to breath. Of course, that’s what would happen. Images flashed in their mind, being grabbed by their hair with angry screaming that hurt their ears in the background. Feeling rough leather streak across their bare back, feeling their skin tear and blood spurt and drip on the walls and floor as they yelled. Their head hurting from being driven into the wall, their back hurting from that belt, their arms giving way as they collapsed into a pile of sobs, the pain being too much to bear.

“Chara!” Temmie screamed and they snapped out of it, body shaking. They gathered their thoughts together in a frenzy, panicking even more when a few would slip away before falling to their knees, wailing. The ghost simply watched, sneering though something else seemed to flicker in his maroon eyes. “Listen to me; we’ll get by this, okay? Come on, you’ll be alright!” Their breathing quickened and in their weaker state, chose the MERCY option and tried to flee.

***But you can’t.**

The first attack hit them in the stomach, a scissor with the blades facing forward. Chara screamed, falling back as red plasma collected out of their turtleneck and on the floor and their hands. Their blood was now pounding in their ears and they crawled to the side, just as another pair of scissors flew through the air and wedged itself on the floor beside them. Temmie whimpers had grown louder through the ordeal, ears twitching.

***HP 14/20**

Chara slowly got to their feet and through the pain that was being numbed by the sudden rush of adrenaline that had their ears buzzing, chose to ACT and weighed their options as the voice whispered ideas in their mind. They blinked a few times to get a clearer grasp on what to do. The voice was helpful but they needed to steady their thoughts to act the right way.

***Praise *Heckle *Flirt**

Chara took a deep breath in and glanced up at Mettablook who was watching them with vindication and impatience. They scanned them again, then chose cheer, sending him a patient smile. They hoped he would be appeased by some form of politeness though an uglier side in their head stated that they’d deserve death. After all, weren’t they wasting their time and effort here trying to survive? It would be easier if they died.

***You smiled at Mettablook. He seems even angrier.**

Indeed the words were true as the jagged mouth of the apparition curled into a snarl. His maroon eyes squinted dangerously and he suddenly faded out of existence before he suddenly appeared beside Chara who screamed as he fazed through them sending searing jolts of pain through their fragile being. More HP was knocked off and Temmie acted quickly, sending a flake at Chara, restoring a few HP points. The ghost snarled. “Stay out of this, low life!” He snapped, maroon needles appearing and whizzing through the air above Chara and the doll.

The bullets fell like deadly rain, slicing a few times but Chara was quicker on their feet, small body squeezing through open gaps to avoid some of the attacks. Temmie had ducked behind a pillar, his own share of bullets deflecting and colliding with the needles. Mettablook flew back, sneering once more and Chara had the screaming urge to grab their stick and fight back, even though no actual harm could be one. The chiding feeling returned again and they lowered their fists, taking in a deep breath.

***You asked Mettablook what was wrong. His rage knows no bounds.**

They smiled once more, emerald eyes silently pleading the ghost to spare them. He paused, narrowing his own hues at them. “Don’t think you can sugar coat who you really are, human. When I take your Soul to the queen, my dreams of fame will come true and I can finally see him…” he stopped himself, gritting his jagged mouth and shivered. Chara tensed as the next like of attacks came in, orbs of water…tears they realized, that sparkled with glitter and rhinestones. They dropped down and they avoided this spiel, the patterns being fairly easier.

Attack after attack, Chara either avoided, hit or healed by Temmie while they played the dangerous game of life and death. They still chose to smile patiently and the ghost would always seem to show his open dislike and frustration with a barrage of attacks, ranging from scissors, tears or needles that would rain down and knock out their HP and staggering levels. Their movements grew wearier and Chara’s wounds grew in number until, down to five points with Temmie panting in their arms, sent Mettablook one more smile.

The ghost screamed with frustration, tears rising up and Chara flinched, ready to move. The attacks surrounded them, though they didn’t strike. The child’s movements were inhibited though and they looked up at Mettablook with heavy breaths, waiting for him to finish the job. He stared down at them, mouth quivering before he floated down, fazing away and appearing in front of them abruptly. Chara willed themselves not to flinch.

“Why are you acting like this?!” he demanded. “Stop it! You’re making it harder for me to kill you. Stop it! Don’t you see, all I want is to see him again and you…YOU insist on acting so…so…” His exasperated rant came to a stop and the attacks disappeared. Chara fell back, looking him dead in the eye as he let out a frustrated scream. ‘STOP IT! STOP LOOKING AT ME!” They squeaked when something whizzed past with a deadly glint and landed next to them with a hum, slicing off a little hair in the process.

Chara looked up, noticing a sharp knife having been driven into the ground millimeters away from their head. Their breathing quickened as the black color from Mettablook’s body faded to hot pink again and a defeated look glistened in his eyes. “Oh poppet, I can’t fight you.” he whispered while Temmie gaped with visible shock. “But really, your kindness isn’t something you should wear on your sleeve. You’ll die down here.” He floated back, the world flickering back to color again.

***YOU WON! You received 0 EXP and 50 GOLD.**

Mettablook whipped back his fringe and peered down at Chara. “I’m not happy with what you’ve done to my creations, but…I say, by the bloody angel what are you WEARING?!” They flinched looking down at their grimy clothes, then up at the ghost again. He seemed to be tutting to himself. “You need a new ensemble poppet. I’ve never worked with a human before but…” he muttered to himself then proceeded to let out a flurry of words along the lines of ‘black, ‘stripes and ‘classy’, then blinked. “Ah yes, you must want to go on your way.”

He floated to the side, allowing Chara passage to the next room. The child looked at the ghost with a thankful smile, then quickly crossed the room, entering the next one. They stopped when they heard Mettablook call out to them. “And be careful, poppet. I’m afraid smiling at Asgore won’t help pacify him. Fighting is the only option when it comes down to that.” They paused, brow knitting together before they moved on after Temmie escaped their hold and led them through more passages.

“See, another monster isn’t hot on you being a pacifist. Trust me, I’m not saying you have to kill all the monsters you meet, Chara; just a few so that you can increase your LV a little and stand a chance out there.” Temmie stated, his voice quivering. He tilted his head so that he could look back at them as they walked.

“And with an opponent as merciless as Asgore, what are you going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Come meet me at Tumblr!!!](https://ainescribe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
